1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to union bonnet valves and in particular to means for securing the bonnet of such valves in sealed associated with the valve body thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,902 of Terence G. Hare, a faucet valve with multiple seals is shown wherein a threaded collar engages a shoulder on the lower end of the sleeve to urge a beveled edge of the sleeve against a beveled surface in the faucet body. The threaded valve member is provided with a washer on its lower end held in position by a screw and adapted to have removable seating engagement with the body seat. An O-ring is provided for sealing the movable valve member to the valve body adjacent the main valve chamber.
Thomas D. Sharples et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,965, show a ball valve wherein a connecting member is pressed by a clamping screw into sealing engagement with the ball. The bushing carrying the member is provided with an outer male thread threaded to an outer housing portion of the valve.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,279 of Robert D. Walker, a high pressure valve is shown wherein a gland is threaded into a female threaded bore in the valve body so that when tightened down against the packing washer thereof, a force is exerted between the washer and a lower spacer to provide a sealing force between an O-ring and the lower portion of the valve stem.
Other patents which show different forms of fluid valves but which are of less pertinency to the invention herein include those of George W. Banks U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,344; Bernard J. Gallagher et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,088; and Wilbur O. Teeters U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,853.